The present invention relates to a bracket suitable for supporting a flash.
Photographers are always striving to take the perfect picture. In many cases, this involves the use of a flash to illuminate the subject. When a camera is held horizontally with a flash supported on top of the camera, flash based pictures tend to turn out as desired. However, when the same camera is held vertically with the flash extending out to the side while being supported by the top of the camera, flash based pictures tend to have an undesirable appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,602 shows a camera bracket having a member with a base portion on which a camera can be detachably secured, and a second portion supporting a pivoting arm which, in turn, rotatably supports a member on which a flash attachment may be detachably connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,021 shows a camera attachment having an elongated base frame with vertical handles at each end and a camera attachment plate centrally located between the handles. A double parallelogram linkage consisting of a pair of inter-parallel links with the links connected to the upper end of one of the handles, a floating swing link, and an outer pair of pivotable links connected to a clamp ring provides support for a flash unit positioned in the clamp ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,036 shows a support for a camera and a photographic lamp which includes a vertical center section, a horizontal arm extending from the top of the center section to support the lamp, and a pivotal base that supports the camera beneath the lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,967 shows an anatomically-shaped hand-grip assembly having a positive locking adjustment capability relative to a base plate to which a camera may be secured, and a positive locking adjustable flashshoe mounted on the top surface of the grip.